The Illusionist's Twin, Mest (Version II)
by SinnamonRoll-SinningSkribent
Summary: "Maman... please don't go... please don't leave me..." "He doesn't remember me, but that doesn't mean I can't protect him." She died and was reborn. That was normal in the KHR industry, right? But she was reborn with a curse to bear and a promise to fulfill. Despite all that, there's a killer on the loose, and the killer is hunting for her. It seems like it was her fate to die.
1. Memories Start

**I'M VERY EXCITED FOR THIS BOOK TO COME OUT! :D**

**I'M SO HAPPYYYYYY! XD **

**And yes. Yes I'm going to write a series of Arcobaleno sisters or twins and write a mash up of ALL my OCs in the KHR fandom somewhere in the future. **

**Make sure you check out 'Renae, the Hitman's Sister' when it comes out. It's right after this book. I'm not sure when it will come out though because I still have to type some more stuff, but it's VERRRRYYY LONG.**

**I originally wanted to post both stories at the same time, but this chapter was finished first so this story gets posted first. :D**

**I have already written chapter 2 for this story (almost done) and also for 'Renae, the Hitman's Sister', but it's not even half way through. D:**

**If someone had written a story similar to this one, I am not stealing your ideas. This is pure originalness.**

**Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon. OwO So motivate me, please.**

* * *

**EDIT: Phew, I added some more to this chapter and edited some stuff. Now I have to edited chapter two. I'm going to keep the original story, but it's not going to continue.**

* * *

**Also, since this is the first chapter, there's no review so I can't do a Reviewer's Quote or something like that. I'll call it The Reviewer's Hall of Fame. For every chapter, I'll pick a review that I like. ;3**

* * *

_Drowned… I was drowned._

_There was a blue light before my world faded away…_

_That was all I could remember before I lost consciousness._

* * *

I was chained. I can feel the cuffs on my wrist and feet.

"Daughter, I need you to do something for me."

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing four metal clanks as I turned to look at a man.

He had dark hair and light blue eyes, but I did not know him.

"_You'll be staying here for a while," Father snapped, closing the cuffs as tight they can. "You're trash. You aren't worth __**anything**__."_

Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes and looked away from him. I don't want to be near him.

I was surprised when something –a hand- grabbed my jaw and forced my head to face the man.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped.

"Yes… sir…" I opened my eyes again.

"Now, I need you to eliminate the Tomata Famiglia. Do not save anyone. Understand?"

I swallowed. "Crystal."

Smirking, he released my jaw and walked away. "Good girl."

Blinking away the tears, a sudden wave of emotion passed through me.

"_Little Amethyst, are you all right?"_

"Wh-who's there?" I mumbled, looking around the cell.

"_Aw c'mon, don't cry," the voice cooed, wrapping me in their arms. "You have to smile for Maman, remember? See, your brother is looking uncomfortable right now."_

"Brother? I have a brother?" I muttered to myself, slowly trying to push myself up.

"_Now smile for Maman, okay? No more crying."_

* * *

"This fucking sucks," I grumbled, kicking a random rock on the pavement.

I had wondered around a bit, and I was not expecting to find civilization.

I sighed. "I bet people are staring at me weirdly because it's fucking cold, and I'm wearing a fucking _sundress_."

"_Girl, out of my way," a person I do not recognize sneered at me._

_I bowed my head. "I'm… very sorry, sir."_

_I stepped to the side and let the man walked on, but not before hearing the man mumbled something under his breath. "Stupid girl. This is not the place for a cursed kid to walk around. I'll talk to Boss about this."_

I blink back into consciousness, staring at the ground blankly for a while before I realized that I had stop walking.

* * *

Soon, I found myself looking around the place looking for a café.

"_Maman, are we going to eat here today?"_

"_Yes, Little Amethyst. We're going to eat together as a family!"_

"_Then where is Papa?"_

I didn't find any though and ended up sitting on a bench outside of a shop.

"_Maman! Maman! Where are you? Brother! Brother! Help!"_

"What to do...? What to do…?" I mumble to myself when I spotted a suspicious flash of black.

I furrow my eyebrows. Where have I seen that color before?

"_Brother, can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"_Hm? Yeah. Sure."_

I stood up about to follow when I heard a shout.

"VOIIII! MOVE YOU SCUMBAGS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOMETHING HERE!"

The crowd parted like the red sea, and at the end of the crowd, there were three Varia members.

"_There are so many people here!"_

"_Yeah, it's like a sea of birds."_

The one yelling was Squalo (obviously) and the ones accompanying him were Mammon and Lussuria.

"_Maman! I want to buy this scarf! It's so pretty!"_

"_Ehh? But it's so expensive! Can't you buy something cheaper?"_

"_Oh Little Viper, stop being so stingy. It's only three euros. Let Little Amethyst buy something. You get to buy something too. It's both of your birthday after all."_

Being the stupid eight-year-old girl I am (Only me. I'm the stupid one here), I stared at Mammon like I couldn't believe his existence. Then I stared at the marks on his cheek.

"_Maman, do you love both of us?"_

"_Of course, dear, why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well, if you do, does that mean Papa loves us too?"_

"_I'm sure he does!"_

_Liar._ _Papa is a greedy man. He only wants us to fulfill his needs._

"VOIII! Mammon! Why is she staring at you?"

"Mu~ How would I know? I'm sure she is just spacing out. Don't mind her. We have things to do."

"_Why… why are you guys ignoring me? What did I do?"_

"There she is!"

I twirled around, my gaze meeting two men from my father's family.

"_Make sure she doesn't escape."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"Shit," I muttered, my breaths becoming unstable as cuts began to form on my face.

_What's going on?_

The keys on my necklace shimmered brightly, blood dripping on the ground as my head started to spin.

"_Ma-maman? Wh-why are you covered in red?"_

"_A-a-amethyst… dear… protect your brother for me… p-please… I know you can do it… I-I-I believe in you… you're a strong girl… promise me that you t-two will protect each other… promise… me…"_

"_Maman? I-I promise... Maman? Maman? Maman! Maman! Don't die! Please don't die! __**MAMAN!**__"_

I clutched my head tightly, using my mist flames (I figure out how to make some illusions when I was lost in a forest) to drop anvils on the two men.

"_Pay me!_ _Why can't you pay the price? Pay the price! Pay me! If you can't pay, your daughter will have a curse casted upon her! Pay it! __**Pay the price!**__"_

I stumbled away from the town (or city or whatever it was) and into the forest, memories coming into my head.

"_...sun flames. Please heal her for me."_

_A raspy voice replied. "Will you pay the price?"_

It was turning nighttime, I noticed as I leaned on a tree for support.

Breathing in deeply, I started walking again.

"_Why do you have to do this?" A woman yelled, tears falling to the floor._

_The man she was screaming at didn't even bat an eye. "I want to have more power, and in order to do for that to happen, I must raise one of the twins to become a high class illusionist, since both of them have your flame. If one of them had gotten my flame, then I would've chose that one and raise him to be an assassin."_

_She stared wide-eyed at him, the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I should have never married you… my children would have been safe from all of this…"_

"…Maman…?"

"_Little Amethyst… Little Viper… oh how you two have grown…"_

I staggered into a tiny clearing and fell to my knees.

Before I could stand up again, the ground shook and opened up, making me fall into the deep abyss.

"Ah… I'm fucked."

"_Amethyst… Viper… __**I am so sorry…**__"_

* * *

**OwO I'm finished! Finally! Now I need to work on Renae, the Hitman's Sister. ;D**

**It's going to be very awesome!**

***Squeal*******

**-Candra**


	2. 16 Years Worth of Memory

**Glad to see that at least **_**some **_**people liked this story. :D**

**OAO**

**Anyway, I kinda sorta have this story planned out. Kinda.**

* * *

**Edit: Wow. I think I know how the next chapter will go. Well, don't expect anything, but I think two new stories will come out soon. Damn these plot bunnies.**

* * *

**The quotes will begin after the fifth chapter. I think.**

* * *

**Let's continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

_16 Years Worth of Memory_

* * *

During my long slumber, past memories of my current life played like a movie in my head.

Out of all the memories, there were only a few happy memories. All others were torture.

Honestly, it was hard to watch, but I couldn't look away even when I slapped myself a couple of times.

I couldn't believe what my past self has gone through. It was horrible. Terrifying, I tell you.

_I was in 3rd person, watching my past self get beaten up by my father._

_She was bleeding everywhere; even her purple hair that always seem to shine (another memory) was matted with blood._

_As the whip came down and down again, she didn't even twitch. She was completely still._

_Suddenly, my vision faded, and I was in my past self's mind._

* * *

_My past self's mindscape was very… __**colorful.**_

_It was a beach, not the one I was drowned in, but it was very similar in shape._

_The sky was dyed blood red with some purple clouds lounging around. Purple waves smashed against the black sand, the moon laughing whereas the sun had its eyes closed and stayed in one place._

_I stared as the moon. "Did my past self watch Soul Eater?"_

_Then I glanced at my past self, full of cuts and blood, clutching a picture frame tightly to her chest._

"_I don't think she had time."_

_I walked closer to her, and upon closer inspection, I realized she was crying._

"_Brother," she whispered, a tear dropping onto the frame. "I'm glad you're not in my place. I… I don't want to see you hurt… I need to be here to protect you… I promised Maman…"_

'I wish she had a better childhood_,' I frowned. I was starting to hate her –my- father even more._

_When she looked up to the sky, I finally saw who was in the picture._

_Mammon._

_He was young and smiling, but he didn't have the marks nor was he wearing the hood. Most likely, my past self had plucked the picture from one of her happy memories and kept it with her._

_Slowly, I walked towards her and sat down._

_She removed her gaze from the sky and stared at me curiously, her tear-stained face deathly pale._

"_Please stop crying," I said softly, wiping her tears away. "I am here now. I will break your, no, __**our**__ curse, and I will take your place." I hugged her. "Dear, you will feel no more pain. We will do this together. We will make sure we keep the promise."_

_She started sobbing and hugged me tighter._

"_Ooof."_

_After a few minutes of weeping, she sniffed and clasped my hands in hers._

_With eyes closed she gave me a big and warm smile._

"_Thank you so much!" She opened her eyes. "Now, I have one more parting gift for you."_

"_Wait!" I held up a hand. "Wha-what about Mammon? He doesn't remember us… and the curse…"_

_She blinked once before chuckling. "You will know what to do when the time is right."_

"_Huh?"_

_She smiled warmly at me, her face finally healthy and cleared of cuts. "You'll understand soon…"_

There was a flash of white light, and I was back in my memory lane thing.

Before my mind could catch up, I was sent to another memory.

_I was young, but not in third person. I guess I really am my past self now._

_There was someone in front of me, someone with vibrant purple hair._

"_Today, I'm going to teach you how to block your mind so other people can't get into it, okay?"_

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Brother!"_

_So he was my brother, huh… I can't imagine Viper doing something for free._

"_All right, so first…"_

_My mind fast forward to after he finished explaining, skipping the explanation._

"_You're really cute when you're trying to concentrate, you know?" Viper chuckled and patted my head._

_I blushed. "We're twins, Brother. That means you're just complimenting yourself. Cheeky bastard."_

_He laughed. It was beautiful to hear. "Language, Sister."_

_I puffed my cheeks up. "Meanass garbage."_

"_Little children~ It's time to eat~" That was my Maman. My mind is tearing up, but I still couldn't move on my own will._

_My brother smiled at me and kissed my forehead, whispering, "Your brother is going to protect you forever, m'kay?"_

_I grinned at him. "No, __**I**__ will protect you forever!"_

"_Little Viper, Little Amethyst, you won't be able to protect each other if you don't eat~" Maman winked at us, waving a spatula around._

_I want to feel this warm feeling forever…_

* * *

"Little Master is awake! Hurry! Where's Hideaki-kun?"

"He's already next to her!"

"Little Master is awake! Hurray! Hurray!"

"After four long and terrible years…"

"Mac, those four years weren't _that_ terrible."

"You don't understand me, Mackenzie! It's always lonely without Little Master around smiling and laughing like an angel!"

"… I can't believe we are related…"

_Sobbing… I can hear sobbing… darkness… where am I?_

"Little Master, please don't take the bandages around your eyes off," a voice said, helping me sit up.

Ahh… no wonder why I couldn't see anything.

"Why's… that?" I coughed out.

Someone put a straw to my lip. Giving my silent thanks, I drank greedily.

"Little Master, I'll have to teach you how to see with those bandages on, but I guess I'll explain some things to you."

The voice paused before continuing.

"You see, after you fell down the crack, you fell a deep sleep. During the four years you were asleep, people from all over the world gather in this base that we built ourselves. Your pacifier was releasing strange waves, and the people who had been chosen by the pacifier and decided to serve you as our boss on our free will had come. We formed a new famiglia called Mare Drago. Most of us are illusionist and some of us are cursed like you, but we have some normal people and people with different flames.

"If you didn't know (but I think you do), you were cursed by some witches. You have some terrible curses, but I don't want to shock you so I'll explain a little everyday. You are in the from of an infant, but you are truly four years old. You do not have to protect your pacifier because it is only a reminder of your curse."

Pacifier? Why do I have a pacifier? I'm not an Acrobaleno. Wait. He said that it was a reminder of my curse.

And I was four years old in the form of an infant. No wonder why I feel so tiny.

I patted my face, and indeed, I had baby fat.

"What is the matter, Little Master?"

I shook my head and stared where that person is. (I hope I'm staring in the right direction.) "How do you know this much about me?"

I swear I can feel him smile and the sparkles coming off of him.

"I'm your right hand man! Of course I would know this much about you!"

I groaned, _not another Gokudera… one was enough, but __**two?**_

"Hideaki-kun (I think that was his name), can you teach me French?"

"Huh? Why? You need to learn how to see with your bandages first."

"Please? I'm sure you can do it since you're right hand man."

Cue the sound of puppy tails and ears popping up.

"I won't disappoint you, Little Master!"

If you're just like Gokudera, you probably won't disappoint me.

"But you have to eat first. We can't allow you to starve. The twin mechanics, Mac and Mackenzie, had made this special goggle for you so that you can see, but we can't see your eyes. Like sunglasses."

"Have fun with the goggles!"

"This is only the prototype. We're planning on making those cool sunglasses you see in those cool movies."

"Be thankful my sister didn't made it. Your goggles would have exploded."

"Hey! We _both_ made it"

"Thank you." I tried to smile, but I think it looked more like a stretched face.

"You're welcome!"

The bandages around my eyes were removed; Hideaki put the goggles on since I can't open my eyes.

The goggles were special indeed. Everything was colored, and I could finally see the faces of my new family.

Hideaki, my right hand man, was a slender and tall boy with pale skin, short silver hair, and dark green eyes.

"Hide-kun, why do you have a triangle under your eye?"

"It's a mark to show our loyalty to you and to tell you we are in your family."

The twin mechanics were like vocaloids-come-alive. They have dark yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. Even their clothes were matching. They both have short hair, but only Mackenzie wore the black headband while Mac had black clips.

"You two look a lot alike."

"Yes, Little Master. Others do not know this, but we are cursed to be like this."

"That's horrible."

"We don't really mind, but it gets us into a lot of fights."

* * *

"We're under the ocean?"

"That is correct, Little Master. You cannot go to the surface, or you will die."

"…Is that part of my curse?"

"Yes, but the good thing about it is that we have a underground railroad going all over the world."

"That means we can go to France?"

"Yes, but why are you so intent on going to France?"

"Why, I have to meet someone before they get kidnapped by the Varia or Mukuro."

"That person?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I will prepare when that time comes. Now we have to get to your lesson."

* * *

"Hide-kun, you know how Mammon have a frog that turns into a snake and can make him fly?"

"What about it?"

"You think I can make that work with a jellyfish?"

"If it's you, I'm sure anything is possible."

"Ah, okay then. I'm going to get a jellyfish and name it T. Sim."

"…That's a really interesting name."

"I agree."

* * *

**Ahhh, I'm finally finished. Don't expect any updates soon, but you guys can make the impossible possible by reviewing! :DDD**

**-Candra**


End file.
